1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
A projector which includes a light source device replaceable with a new light source device is known (for example, see JP-A-2009-211975).
According to a projector disclosed in JP-A-2009-211975, a light source device is fixed to an optical component housing where various types of optical components of the projector are accommodated and positioned. In this case, the light source device is fastened to the optical component housing with screws.
For replacement of the light source device with a new light source device, attachment and detachment of the light source device to and from the optical component housing is achieved by threading and removing the screws fixing the light source device to the optical component housing.
According to the projector disclosed in JP-A-2009-211975, however, threading and removal of the screws fixing the light source device to the optical component housing as the step required at the time of replacement of the light source device with the new light source device is complicated work and makes it difficult to facilitate the replacement of the light source device.